Angelina Nygma
Angelina Nygma aka Mrs.Nygma or just Angelina, is a character in Batman animated and live series 2015, she's a gifted artist and musician.She is the wife of Edward Nygma aka The Riddler (Jim carrey) and the mother of Angela Riddle Nygma and Edwin. Like her significant other, she participates in criminal activity under the guise as Paradox. About her Back before she even knew the Riddler, she grew up in a quiet neighborhood that had lots of crime and murder activity going on in the area where she currently lived. Angelina's parents weren't very rich and had to make enough money just to keep the roof over their heads and food on the table. When Angelina was in her school years she was picked on, teased, made fun of for months but this quickly died down when she got into high school. Angelina graduated even though she didn't have alot of funds supporting her education. After that, she started to work to help her parents with the financial buisness. Later on, things took a turn for the worst, her father died from a drunk driver, her mother died of cancer because they couldn't afford to treat it in time. Angelina was left on her own, she found a rundown apartment that had been bulit in the 80's despite it's dcaying exterior on the outside, she paid rent and moved into the place and slowly settled in. She practiced petty theft, stealing bread, going to salvation army, food banks, anything to help her survive even if she had little or no money. Angelina walked down the street when she came across a question mark, realizing it was a riddle she took it upon herself to answer it. After correctly solving the puzzles, she had won a trophy, this made her feel hestiant but after giving it some thought she decided to keep and take her prize home. Back at home, Angelina settled in bed when she heard a man's voice speak to her, it gave her such a scare she almost jumped and fell off the bed she had just previously settled in. Irritated by the fact that a man woke her up she wondered how he got in the first, place? she swore she had locked the door securely but the man in the green question marked suit said he'd been watching her for awhile now and was very impressed to know that someone other than Batman could solve his puzzles. In other words, he called her a 'little thief'. Upon hearing that it was more a compliment rather than an insult, he bargained a deal that if she solved all his puzzles he would give her proper supplies to survive. Of course she agreed after carefully giving it some thought, and the deal was made. Angelina over time later grew feelings for the mystery green man, and she later admitted to how she felt about him, he too confessed his true feelings for her by slowly revealing them in riddles he had made for her to solve. Once they finally knew how they felt about each other, both Angelina and the prince of puzzles agreed to being an official couple as girl and boyfriends. However they decided to keep their new relationship private. Coming soon! WIP! Appearance As a civilian: Angelina is a beautiful young slender woman in her late 20's and early teens, she has dark black sleek shoulder length hair, dark eyebrows, brown eyes, and very slight pale skin. Her primary outfit as a civilain is a long sleeved green shirt, she has long black sweat pants and brown sneakers with tied up laces. As Paradox: Angelina's attire is very similair to her boyfriend's, The Riddler, in female version though. It's a skin tight green question marked bodice outfit with green and black sleeves that can attach and come apart from her costume, on the front of her shirt is a black question mark. The lower part of her costume are skin thin, green, tight thigh high leggings with black rim around the top with green question mark on each side. she wears purple mini heeled shoes. She also wears a bowler black hat with a glittered purple question mark, on the front of her hat. under her hat her hair remains the same though it has a lime green streek along the front of her bang. Coming soon! WIP! Personality Angelina is a charming, clever, quick-witted, persauvive, flirty, sassy, intelligent girl, can be very stubborn, un co-operative when things get out of hand, although she does try to do her part and help out Edward the best she can. She's very creative stating that she made barbie doll clothing out of toilet paper long before she could talk, proving the fact she's smarter than she appears to be. She told Edward's thugs that artists are very creative people and she happened to be born one. Coming soon! WIP! Relationships She is Edward Nygma's wife and mother to Angela and Edwin. WIP! Coming soon! Trivia *She is the third woman to be married to a Batman antagonist, others being; Nora Freeze, Cathleen Crane and possible others. *In the first draft her alter ego was going to be Conoundra (conoundrum) though this idea was later changed to "Lady of riddles, Riddle lady, or The Question" and this idea again was changed then was scrapped, the creators of Batman considered it to be lame and cheesy. Her official name is given as Paradox, which is a statement or propostition that despite sound reasoning from acceptable premises, leads to a conclusion that seems senseless, logically unacceptable, or self contradictory, much like how a riddle is and makes someone think about how to answer the puzzle. *The Riddler first referred to Angelina as his "little thief" before she got the official villain name "Paradox". *WIP! Coming soon! Gallery 7aabf0e34976131120033b1de4b2930e.jpg|Her husband, The Riddler Ms.R Nygma.png|Their future daughter. Category:Batman Characters Category:Characters Category:Bio Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Adopted Category:Sisters Category:Aunts Category:Females Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Married couples Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Good